Resolutions
by CrystalSkywalker
Summary: Crossing our world, with the Star Wars world is a really bad idea.Four teens learned that the hard way and screwed everything up.Now that they have the chance to go back and fix it;will they succeed,or fall into the miserable trap of marysuedom forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

…I ran as fast as my exhausted legs would carry me. Deep snow surrounded me on all sides and created an icy, pale, horizon ahead. I struggled to see the difference between the horizon and snow covered ground. Only my heavy breathing penetrated the compressing silence, snow sucked at my boots like frigid quick sand. Up ahead, I thought I could see the thin outline of a cliff edge. From behind, the deep roar of an angry beast shattered the silence.

Really, I didn't have the time to pick and choose my exit strategy. I would have to jump for it. Amazingly, despite my fatigue, I managed to pump my legs harder. This might be my only chance of survival. Fuming footsteps shook the earth, making me nearly stumble and fall. The beast was gaining, grumbling loudly; it was incredibly furious. I wouldn't stand a chance if it caught me. The thin line grew to a jagged cliff, but not quick enough. With each passing moment I grew more exhausted, my breathing much more labored, and had an incredibly hard time running. _Just keep going_, I chanted melodically to myself, trying to form a distraction from my burning muscles.

I could almost feel the foul breath of the beast on my neck, as it gave an ear-shattering shriek. Literally. My ears rung piercingly and I could feel warm blood oozing out of them. Now I would definitely need medical attention. After what felt like a lifetime of running, the cliff was only about one hundred meters ahead. Back on earth, my younger sister Courtney was a track star, and her favorite motto was "run the race but finish strong, pain is temporary, pride is forever". I myself have never been much of a runner, until now that is. So I chose to embody her advice, and I sprinted as fast as I could to the ledge. This was one race I could not afford to lose.

The canyon below was my destination. It held our small camp, and was relatively challenging to reach. Safety held us to the location. The only catch? it was about thirty meters down. Oh well, death by falling off a cliff was much favorable to the alternative, being eaten alive by a snow monster.

I didn't even hesitate as I skidded to the slippery edge; I simply leapt out as far as I could, and prayed I would land on something soft…

**A/N this is the prologue to my new story, a sequel to **_**Be Careful What You Wish For**_**. I am still working on the bulk of the story and still have to edit it, but I hope to finish and start positing real chapters soon. The chapters will be 2,000 to 5,000 words and there should be at least ten. As you can see, it will be in first person; my current medium of creative experimentation. I am also in the process of writing an original story for fiction press, so hopefully I won't take too long on this one. Anyway, thank you for reading, tune in for another chapter soon.**


	2. Deja Vu

**Star Wars** Resolutions A Fanfiction

**By,**

**CrystalSkywalker**

"Sing us the song of the century,

That's louder than bombs and eternity,

The era of static and contraband,

That's leading us to the Promised Land,

Tell us a story that's by candlelight,

Weighing the war and loosing the fight,

They're playing the song of the century,

Of panic and promise and prosperity,

Tell me a story into that goodnight,

Sing us a song for me…"

Song of a century, Billy Joe Armstrong, Green Day

**Chapter 1**

**Déjà Vu**

You're probably wondering by now how I got myself into such an, um…predicament, perhaps. Well, it is actually a sort of long story. It all started with a stupid wish I made when I was thirteen years old. Just like most people my age, I was in middle school, and thought it was incredibly boring. I had read a hundred too many sci-fi books, and fantasy books. Desperately, I wanted something adventurous to happen; an exciting break from the average world.

Then one autumn night, I seized my only chance, and wished on a star. Now I know what you're thinking, wishing on a star doesn't even work! Stars are simply like our sun, and have no magical properties whatsoever. I have to agree with you on that, it actually wasn't the star that granted my wish, but someone who heard me saying my wish. I know that is incredibly vague, but bear with me; the answer comes with the rest of the story.

The next day, was my best friend Anna's birthday party. That night, we were both called out to her backyard by a stunningly harmonic voice, and we were both sucked into a portal that threw us into the Star Wars galaxy. Imagine our surprise when we plummeted onto Yavin, right into the path of our favorite characters! The fun didn't last long however, as Anna was captured by Darth Vader, and made into his apprentice. I tried to rescue her from Vader's evil grasp, but I failed.

Around the same time, my friend Alec was tossed into the galaxy too. He landed a job as a sort of assistant to Boba-Fett. But, he turned out to not be much use due to the fact that he lost his memory. Actually, we all lost are memories. I guess it was just another catch in the wild ride.

We lived and worked in that Galaxy for nearly four years, Anna became Darth Sirrana, the evil sith in training, Alec an accomplished bounty hunter, and I, a rebel, teamed up with the Jedi and the rest of the rebel alliance. Our friend Kevin was thrown in too, but somehow he had gotten lost in time and space, and landed near the end of our journey. The funny thing was, he hadn't aged at all when he was lost, so he was thirteen, Anna was fifteen, and Alec and I were seventeen.

It all went downhill after the imperials invaded the rebel base on Hoth. Sirrana shot down Luke Skywalker when he was escaping, ripping the fabric of time, and forever changing the universes. We were ripped from that galaxy and woke up at home, on earth, only moments had passed since we left, and we were exactly the same as we had been when we left. But from the moment we got home, it was apparent that something was not right.

For one thing, we had permanently impacted the star wars galaxy. Luke really died in the movies, the empire found out about Leia when Luke was dead, captured her, and turned her into sith. Trust me; it is not a good thing.

Even in our own world, everything had changed, there were only two star wars films, and all of the technology that we have that was based off of the films, had vanished. Special effects in games were horrible, because Lucas arts had never been founded. Movies just weren't the same. I knew from the moment that we came home we had to fix it.

Unfortunately, it has been three years, and we have not once had the chance. I am no longer the little eighth grader, who carelessly wished on a star to fulfill her fan girl dreams. I am a junior in high school struggling to simply stay afloat with all the homework assignments we are given. I have no time or energy for that kind of thing.

Really, I guess the second part of the story started today, in my calculus class. I sat in my desk, which graced the very back row, doodling on the edge of my notebook. It was maddening really; day after day I drew the same alien symbols; Letters and words from the BASIC language used throughout the Star Wars Galaxy. I spent forever learning them, and so I there was no way in hell I would let myself forget them. Even if my nerd status rose nearly one hundred percent, I still couldn't stop myself.

Math was absolutely my worst class. I simply lacked the number sense to understand calculus in any form. Therefore I always struggled to maintain my focus, especially during long lectures. So, as the teacher droned on and on in her monotonous voice, I zoned out.

"Now class" my teacher addressed her favorites only, who sat front and center. It was quite annoying; she acted as if she didn't give a care about the rest of us.

"We will have more homework than usual today," she announced. _Oh, wonderful, lets announce this _amazing _news to the world!_ I thought. If I had said it aloud, sarcasm would have dripped through my voice. But I didn't, that would have gotten me in more trouble than I can stand, or have the patience to deal with. So, I only groaned loudly, along with the other students who weren't favorites, and this _still_ caught the teacher's attention. She turned to glare at me. _Come on!_ I thought with a powerful vengeance. _Don't give us homework tonight!_ She blinked and turned away; an oddly dazed look crossed her face.

"I suppose we could take a home work break for tonight" she corrected, sounding mildly confused. Everyone stared at her, but I stared at the desk. Had I just mentally influenced our teacher to refrain from assigning homework? It had to be a coincidence. The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and I stood up and left so rapidly that I knocked my chair down. That earned me a few amused stares from the favorites.

I tore my way down the overcrowded hallways to my next class, not really paying any attention to what was going on around me; I knew the way by heart. Suddenly, I rammed into somebody. _Shit! That's what I get for not paying attention!_ I mentally kicked myself.

"S-sorry!" I stammered, and looked up, I had run into Alec. He just laughed at me.

"Pay more attention, will you?" he asked with me with a smirk, grinning at my clumsy-ness. I managed a shaky smile and turned to leave. He grabbed my backpack and held me back towards him. I turned around to face him.

"Please let me go." I pleaded, but he shook his head.

"Not until you tell me why you are so freaked." He explained. Triumph shone is his eyes. He caught me, my usual external calm shattered by this weird turn of events.

"Fine, I think I may have possibly done something really weird" I told him. I kept my voice low, only he could hear me.

"Weirder than usual?" he asked me, louder than I would have liked. I cringed slightly, praying that no one had heard him and I looked around quickly.

"Ha, very funny." I answered dryly, attempting again to bring down the volume of our conversation. I hoped he wouldn't ask for more details because I would rather not go into details in the busy school hallways, luckily he understood.

"Maybe it is a sign; perhaps we will get our chance to change everything soon". He explained to me. I nodded, accepting his theory.

"By the way" he added, "happy 17th". He let go of my backpack and left before I could even say thank you. Man, he can disappear quickly and quietly when he wants to! Perhaps he was using skills he learned with Boba-Fett.

A wave of realization hit me as I remembered today was my birthday! As pathetic as it sounded, the weirdness of the day had caused me to forget. We had originally been transported into the star wars galaxy on Anna's birthday, perhaps today was my chance, well; _our _chance. Maybe, as clichéd as it was, birthdays were the key. Who knows? Anyway, at this point I am open to any theories.

The rest of the day passed surprisingly quickly, and soon I was trekking down the steep hill to the ugly yellow bus that would drive me home. I climbed aboard and scanned the cramped vehicle for an empty seat. Unfortunately, it was nearly full. I was forced to sit next to the Jr. High's resident punk-rock musician. We all rode the same buses because the Jr. High was on the same campus as the high school. That's what we get for living in such a small town. Though I swear I am the only junior without my own car.

"Hey, what's up Anna?" I asked lightly as I scooted into the green vinyl seat. Or at least, I think it is supposed to be green. Patches covered the seat in many different colors, and fake textures. A funky smell that I couldn't quite stick my finger on lingered in the metal sloth.

Heavy, thunderous music poured from the buds embedded in her ears, a black iPod sat on her lap. Once I observed this, doubt that she noticed me took hold, so I pulled out the black ear buds. The volume was really starting to annoy me.

"Hey!" she snapped, and looked up at me dark shadows under her dark eyes. "Oh, it's you". She smirked darkly, and I nodded an affirmation.

"Yes, it's me" I said. "Can you please turn your music down? It is so annoying!" I asked her, matching her sour attitude. She nodded and grabbed her iPod. It sounded as if she switched the volume down by about a fourth- I decided not to push it.

In the old timeline, we would have been best friends, but remember what I said about the world being different. Well, at first we met because of our common interest, star wars, and without it, we don't ever have the chance to become good friends. Because of that, we don't really hang out; it would have looked plain old weird if over night we went from barely knowing each other, to best friends. Besides, though she wasn't exactly evil, she seemed to have retained a bit of the Darth Sirrana persona and attitude. Not much, but just enough to be annoying at times.

Despite the fact that it was spring, in western Washington, it was actually warm, a sign that a storm is coming. I didn't really care. After all, what was a little rain, right? When you live with it all your life, you get used to it, and laugh at the visitors who whisk out their umbrellas at the first sign of a little drizzle. So I pulled off my jacket and stuffed it in my backpack. Anna had gone back to her music but looked over at me when I accidentally hit her with my elbow. She looked with hidden pleasure at the scar I usually hid with my jacket.

That scar was a light saber wound. Sirrana had given it to me in the frigid ice caves of Hoth. As odd as this may sound, I sort of liked the scar, because it reminded me that our little adventures had been real, not just some incredibly elaborate dream. Also, I had to admit, it was pretty cool. Except, I couldn't stand the look she gave me, it made me feel horrible. Luckily, this bus ride was quick, and soon I was home.

I hopped of the bus and walked the short distance to my house. Unlocking the door, I opened it up and stepped inside. Immediately a shirt thrown at my face greeted me.

"I believe this is _yours_". My little brother explained, disgusted. I peeled the black t-shirt off of my face, and stared into the serious face of Edward Cullen. "Ugh! Twilight! How could mom ever get this messed up with _my_ laundry?" he asked to no one in particular as he threw his hands up into the air, turned around, and raced up the stairs to go play video games in his room. I laughed, and proceed to head upstairs and do my homework.

Again, time seemed to fly by, and before I knew it, my homework was done, birthday presents opened, and I was finally preparing for bed. I glanced out my window to the night sky. In the west, dark, angry clouds billowed, pushed violently over the Puget Sound from the towering Olympic Mountains. In the east, a single star shone brightly over the silver outline of the majestic Mount Rainer; a Kodak moment. An idea came to mind. If it worked years ago, why won't it tonight?

"I wish I may, I wish I might, wish on the first star tonight, I wish we would have a chance to change everything back, to the way it is supposed to be". I whispered softly. Ok, so it doesn't rhyme, but hey! I didn't have to rhyme last time either. Anyway, I swear that star shone much brighter after that. Sighing, I shut my blinds, and hopped in bed. Quickly I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and realized that, well; I had no idea where in the world I was. Blackness surrounded me. Until, suddenly, it became very bright. As I looked around I realized that the light was coming from movies that plastered the walls. An infinite number of running films strips ran every which way. _Where am I?_ I wondered.

"In the world between the worlds of course" a voice answered me. I spun around so rapidly that my own hair whipped me in the face as I was trying to find whomever the voice belonged to. Some got caught in my mouth, so I spit it out awkwardly. A ghost of a teenage boy approached me. I looked at him. He seemed oddly familiar. Glowing white light seemed to be all that he was made of.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Well, there are an infinite number of dimensions, and this is the dimension that is like a holding tank. Odds and ends, if you will," he answered. I looked at him, confused.

"A holding tank?" I asked, becoming more perplexed by the second, and he nodded.

"Yes, this is where all of the people that have been squeezed out of their own dimensions, that have nowhere to go end up." He explained, I nodded, and pretended that I understood. Usually, this method worked really well with my math tutor.

"So then, why am I here?" I asked. I put my hands on my hips and I raised my eyebrow, trying to look annoyed, but I don't think I really succeeded. This was crazy talk! I tried not to be distracted by the filmstrip that suddenly appeared right in front of my face.

"You are here because I need you and your friends to fix my mistake." He told me. Apparently, the shoes he was wearing became incredibly interesting to him, because he couldn't keep his eyes of them.

"Your mistake?" I asked, curious now. Damn that strip in front of me! It was becoming harder and harder to pay attention to ghost boy.

"Yes, my mistake. I originally sent you into the star wars galaxy, and your friend disobeyed me and ripped a main character from the space-time continuum! Now I need you to fix it, because I can't exactly do it myself. However, if this is not fixed, I will fail all of my classes, please bring him back." He confessed to me. Even I could see his shame. He wouldn't take his eyes off his Vans.

"Uh huh, and, why might I ask, are you actually giving me my wish? Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" I asked him, trying to get a clear answer. This proved to be tough. I wasn't even paying attention myself. A memory played across that filmstrip, my own, from the correct timeline. It mesmerized me.

"I should have, but there are more important things than simply my life, or yours." He paused, and brought his gaze up from his shoes to the other side of the room. He seemed to have hard features, piercing blue eyes, and dark brown hair with jets of blonde. It was hard to tell though, being that he was made of light.

"Do you see those films over there?" He pointed to black and white looking movies. I peeled my gaze off of the memory of Anna and myself making a movie about Jack Sparrow and Darth Vader, and turned to stare at those scenes. Oh, Georgie, my little brother had looked so cute as a nine-year-old Jack!

"Yes." I answered simply, itching to watch the rest of the memory I had just been watching.

"Those are your galaxies, and the ones that have been affected by Sirrana's murder of Luke Skywalker. You must find him, and bring him back to his own timeline, then go back in time, and prevent Sirrana from murdering him in the first place." he stressed.

"Ok, but what happens if we don't?" I asked him, I wanted to keep my options open. Suddenly, laughing filled the room. That's it! I couldn't refrain from watching the rest of that memory anymore! I turned to watch the end.

"Don't you see? If you don't help, the fabric of time will shred until your dimension is nothing but a black hole!" he practically yelled at me as he grabbed my face between his hands and forced me to look at him. I covered my ears slightly to try and reduce the volume of the conversation, and to be a smart ass. I wanted my own dreams tonight, not this lecture session, though the memory was cool…

"Fine! I get that, but why can't he just escape himself? He is a Jedi after all" I asked him; probably this was like my billionth question. I could tell he was getting frustrated with me. Huh, his hands were solid and warm; I guess he wasn't a ghost after all.

"If you are sent here for any purpose other than a retrieval, like you are about to accomplish, then there is a barrier that prevents you from leaving." He explained to me. I nodded, that actually made a ton of sense. I imagined a big force field made out of cherry jell-o and laughed.

"What is so funny?" he asked me; I shook my head, indicating he didn't want to know. He accepted that and dismissed it. Carefully I weighed my option, and made the only logical decision.

"If I agree that we will help you, then when will we start?" I asked because I needed to know the basics of the plan. A smile lit up his face and his hands dropped to his sides. The part of my face he had been holding felt cold in the absence of his warmth. Fighting the urge to rub my cold cheeks, I kept my arms firmly at my side.

"Immediately, as soon as you wake up! I will have a portal ready for you!" he told me. There was one tiny flaw in his plan though. We had an alarm system at my house; there was no possible way I could sneak out without my parents knowing. They would hear the obnoxious alarm, or overly loud typing of the code to disarm the system. Oh well, he seemed exceedingly happy now so who was I to burst his bubble? His warm smile was infectious however, and I joined in.

"Can I ask you just one more little question?" I inquired to him. He rolled his eyes at me. Clearly, he really was tired off all my questions. Hey, it's not my fault that he picked a curious human, to do _his_ work! If he picks me, he gets the _whole_ package, annoying questions included.

"Sure, why not?" he told me; a slightly amused smile plastered onto his face.

"These memories" I gestured to the many floating film strips "can I watch one? Specifically the one you pulled me away from?" I asked him hopefully. He only laughed at me.

"No, they have absolutely no value to your mission" he told me. Dang! I really wanted to know what happened too! Oh well, I guess if I succeed I will just remember them any way.

"Any tips you want to give me?" I asked him, so what if I only asked for one question, he hasn't woke me up yet, so I am golden to ask for more! He thought for a moment, considering my question.

"Be cautious, it will be cold, so dress warmly." He warned me. I nodded in understanding. "Now close your eyes, and open them on the count of one, two, and three!" he commanded.

I obeyed, and snapped my now incredibly drowsy eyes open. But they revealed only complete darkness. A huge clap of thunder rattled my windows, and was followed by a piercing strike of lightning. My whole room lit up, and I spotted an old flashlight on my desk. Reluctantly clambering out of my warm bed, I stumbled over to my desk. After fumbling around in the darkness, I grabbed it and used it to shed light on my closet. I seized some warm clothes, quickly changed, and found my pocketknife, which I zipped up into my jacket. Just in case.

The power happened to be out, so our alarm was offline. What luck for the ghost boy's plan! I snuck downstairs, and out the door. In my front yard, a beam of clear light shone into a cylindrical portal. A wave of Déjà vu hit me and I had an instant flash back,

_We stepped into the chilly November air and where greeted by a paranormal sight, a beam of clear white light. Anna and I stepped off of the deck still in our pajamas and bare foot onto the grass and it was a peaceful moment until…._

"_Oh crud, I just stepped in a Gracie pie!!" Anna exclaimed unhappily._

"Shut up! You're ruining the moment!" I snapped back to her as I walked toward the light. It was so mesmerizing; I was obliged to walk toward it…

"_Oh right the moment" Anna said sarcastically, nearly breaking me free from my trance. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her roll her eyes and scrape her foot against a dog crap free patch of grass. A heartfelt attempt to try and scrape some of the dog stuff off her foot. I just ignored her and stepped toward the light with my eyes half closed I felt sort of like I was a zombie. The sensation was quite uncomfortable actually, so I don't recommend it. I walked toward the light with one arm stretched out. A feeling not unlike addiction held me tight, I _needed_ to touch the light; an unseen force compelled me to touch the light!_

"_No, wait! Katie you don't know what it is! Don't touch it could be dangerous!" Anna's voice was far away, across an ocean it seemed. You'd think with all of the movies I watch, I would have known this. Number one rule of horror movies, never touch the light. I couldn't help it though; curiosity was no longer the only fuel of my intentions. Though, I was way too curious for my own good._

_But it was too late; her desperate warning did as much good as the roaring of the intense wind. I had already stuck my left hand into the light. I turned around and in the voice Anna and I had heard earlier said,_

"_The chosen two have been reclaimed!" where had that come from? Why did I say that? It sounds so clichéd to me now, like some of the bad fan fictions I had started to read…_

_I then shot my hand up into the air waved it around in a circular motion. Multicolored lightning shot into the air suddenly from my hand, and a wind as strong as a hurricane erupted, blowing Anna's hair in her face. Strangely, as if there was a magical bubble that surrounded me, I stayed still._

Man!_ I thought, _this sort of reminds me of Harry Potter movies!_ I giggled. Anna stared at me like I belonged in the nut house. On top of the wind, I started a storm, the largest the area of University Place had seen in 100 years. It had only been a town for about ten years. Suddenly I grabbed Anna, and dragged her into the light._

I blinked away the memory and laughed. The wind and gale swirled leaves around me. Wow, that seemed like it was another life ago. Really, how did time slip away so quickly? I always savored memories like this when they came. The more I became immersed in this alternate universe, the less they came, and the more I forget. Without any hesitation, I proceeded to determinedly walk into the awaiting portal. No fear stopped me for I was ready. For three years I awaited my chance, now it had come. It was time to fix this disastrous mess, once and for all…

**A/N Alright! Thank you for reading my first chapter! Actual Star Wars stuff will happen next chapter; this chapter was mainly for introduction purposes so it would not be necessary for you to read my rather umm… disastrously written first story. All the information that you will need to know will be included in this story, therefore it is completely unnecessary to read it unless you want to, and if you want to, I am not going to stop you. Anyway, thank you for reading!**

**PS, a huge thank you to my editor; the extremely awesome BETA; SirranaSkywalker! FFAD Rocks!**


	3. A Second Chance

**Chapter 2**

**A Second Chance**

I felt strangely disoriented as I was transported through space and time. At first, a floating sensation spread from my head to my toes, and dizziness took control of my head. A white haze clouded my vision, and so many voices spoke into my ears that I couldn't keep track of them all.

That wasn't so bad; it was just extremely annoying. It was almost like a radio that was struggling to catch a signal; foggy, full of static, scratchy, unclear, and most of all; distorted. Add in over lapping stations and the experience seemed to be incredibly similar.

Then, as if someone had snapped his or her fingers, it all dissipated. I was struggling through an absence of sight, sound, and feeling. Total sense deprivation consumed me. A sensation of falling, and an almost painful level of white noise replaced the total deprivation all too soon.

Suddenly I wished that the earlier sensations would replace this new sensation, this hurt! Suddenly, all of it disappeared for the final time, and I hit unfamiliar land, hard. I rolled onto my back, and then pushed myself to sit up.

All the while, I coughed manically, trying to return the wind that had been knocked out of me. What was with the struggle this time? This was so easy last time! I realized my teeth were chattering.

So, I stood up, and fell, hard on my ass. Oh great, I landed on ice. Just perfect! On top of that, I appeared to be completely alone. The deafening silence was killing me.

In the distance, I heard a voice calling. Huh, okay, scratch the alone part. I positioned myself on my hands and knees, and then attempted to crawl off the slick ice to the snow-covered bank. Luckily, I succeeded. I was not in the mood to fight for my life in ice cold water today. That's right, no surprise swims for Katie. Uh-uh, no. Thick snow blew into my face, disorienting me momentarily, and raising goose bumps on my exposed skin. Swaying dramatically I almost fell again. Damn! I have bad balance!

"Hello?" the voice called, "Anyone?" it repeated. Vast emptiness of the surrounding landscape caused the words to echo. Overwhelming arctic nothingness seemed to stretch on forever. I couldn't see anything in front of me, except for the paling horizon.

"Hello?" I called back, and spun around. Behind me, a figure stood. I smiled, despite the fact that I hadn't seen him in three years, it was hard to mistake who he was, my friend Kevin.

Okay, so, now that I wasn't completely and utterly alone anymore, it seemed a lot less bleak. He continued to walk towards me.

"So, it seems we are back in the Star Wars world" he announced, like it was old news. He said it as if it were ordinary, such as commenting on a high school sports game might be. I nodded nonchalantly, trying to keep my cool and confirm.

"Yup, back again." I said to him. From a distance, I could hear an additional voice.

"Hey, hello? Any one there?" It was muffled. I looked in the direction of the voice, and I saw that someone was in the distance. It seemed as if their head was stuck in the snow! A string of obscured obscenities erupted from the stuck person and was followed by another wail of help. "Ouch! Shit! Aw hell, is anyone there? A little help would be _really _nice right about now!" the stranger exclaimed. Despite my best intentions, I laughed as I trudged over the compact snow to the person.

As I got closer, I realized that this person must have been from Earth, too. The clothes said it all, dark skinny jeans, a North Face, and black boots. Hmm, well that explains their identity.

"Sure, Anna, if you calm the hell down, I will help you pull yourself out," I told her, wishing I had my camera.

"Katie?" she asked me, momentarily distracted from her little predicament.

"Who else?" I answered her, amused.

"Where are we? The frickin' North Pole?" she asked frantically, laughing dryly.

"Nope, we are on a rescue mission on a foreign planet in an empty dimension, that happens to be a barren, icy, wasteland," I explained to her. As I talked to her, I grabbed hold of her legs and wrenched her out of the snow. Her lips were blue from being stuck in the snow, and she shivered violently, shaking off snow.

"Well, h-help came b-better late than n-never I suppose!" She muttered through chattering teeth, _gracious _as ever. Her penetrating glare would bore holes through anyone else, but I was immune due to overexposure. Even before this whole event back when movies were well, just movies; she could sometimes get this way. But hey, who didn't when they were annoyed?

"You're welcome, nice to see you too Anna" I answered while rolling my eyes. I turned around and started walking towards Kevin. There was no way I was going to hang around Anna if she was to act like this.

"So, what is the grand plan of yours?" Anna asked me as I walked away. I shrugged. Why was it that _I _was assumed to generate a plan? I was no leader, that's for sure! But, sure enough, I ended up the leader anyway.

"I don't know, same as always I suppose," I answered without much tone in my voice. To tell the truth, I didn't actually have a plan. My grand plan was to make it up as I go along, if I had to have a plan at all…

"I, for one, think we should elect a leader" Kevin said as he crossed his arms. I totally knew that one was coming, leave it to Kevin to want to organize us. I just hoped that I would not the one to be elected as leader.

"That won't work, it will be like the pirate's council or whatever from _Pirates of the_ _Caribbean; _we will all vote for ourselves." I answered while shaking my head.

"You forget what happened next," he answered smiling. I rolled my eyes. I had quite a big habit of doing that.

"Okay, fine. We get one vote each, if for whatever reason you are against this, you don't have to vote." I said to layout reasonable rules. They both nodded in understanding. I could already see that Anna was working out a plan in her head for if she was elected.

"Who votes Anna?" I asked first. Her hand shot violently into the frigid air, and she started to jump around, forever her own fan. I worked hard to suppress the violent fit of giggles that threatened to erupt. Needless to say, Kevin and I did not raise our hands.

"Who votes Kevin?" I asked again. This time a little mechanically, I was kind of worried that he would vote for me too. Nobody raised their hand, and I knew exactly what was coming next. I sighed a bit too dramatically. Though I could always give up my vote…

"Who votes for me?" I asked as I raised my own hand rather reluctantly. Kevin raised his too.

"Well, that settles it, Katie, you are the leader," he announced. I groaned internally; I did not want to be the leader. The leader has to make sure everybody is safe, and they have to be brave. No, that's not exactly true. The leader has to be _fearless_. I was not fearless. Actually, I was becoming more anxious by the second. We were stuck in a frozen wasteland without food or water for who knows how long. Also, night was fast approaching, and we had no shelter.

The temperature was glacial as is, and night would surely bring subzero temperatures. We had no fire or equipment and supplies to make fire. Not to mention, who knows what kind of creatures live here?

"Okay, err..." I finally said quietly, my voice no more than a frightened whisper. "Um…my first um, o-order as leader is that w-we keep m-moving." I said shakily. My heart beat rather erratically, and hot, unnecessary adrenaline raced through my veins. I rubbed my sweaty palms against the sides of my jeans. Oh no! Not an anxiety attack, not now! I took a deep breath to calm myself. Luckily, the symptoms melted away before I started to hyperventilate too. This _was not _a good start to my leadership.

"You okay?" Kevin asked me, concerned. Wow, I must look really horrible.

"Yeah, if this is too much for you, then I'll be leader!" Anna interjected. We both stared at her. There was a reason why we didn't vote her leader. Last time she was here, she could use the force, and chose the dark side. The last thing we wanted was to have a leader with a strong chance of going back to evil. It's not that we didn't trust her but…okay, yeah, we plain old didn't trust her. Because I honestly don't think she'd pick a different path. She'd definitely changed.

"No, Anna. I am perfectly fine," I countered forcefully. To tell you the truth she looked pretty hurt, and instantly I felt sorry for answering in such a harsh tone. We didn't want to do anything that might set her off to the dark side, not that she wouldn't return on her own free will. Everyone knew that she loved evil even _more _than she loved herself.

"Whatever," she hissed, "Let's just get this fricking show on the road!" she continued. Spinning around so that her back was to us, she hurried forward quickly, stomping through the deep snow. Her boots made deep impressions where she stomped. I bit my lip to prevent myself from calling after her. The last thing I should do is say the immature comment that arose in my thoughts. Now that I was leader, I was going to try my hardest to be an adult.

I wanted desperately to say that the leader needed to be in front, but I didn't; that would _really _piss her off. The last thing we needed was for me to get her angry. I turned to Kevin. He just shrugged.

"Let's go," he said. I nodded, and followed after him. I thought that it was funny that I the leader ended up trailing behind, bringing up the rear of our small group. We walked forward, as fast as we could through the frigid arctic landscape, trying desperately to keep warm. It seemed as if we walked for hours before a small band of trees appeared on the thin horizon.

"Look there!" Anna exclaimed from the front of our band as she pointed to the alien looking greenery. "Trees! We can make a fire!" she continued. I was thinking the same thing, a fire. I was so cold; that I doubted it was possible I could ever be warm again. Tendrils of bitter air snaked their way into my winter jacket with each passing breeze, and they multiplied quickly. It must be close to zero degrees…or colder outside.

"A f-fire is a r-really w-wonderful I-idea," I agreed through quivering and chattering teeth. Damn! It was cold! We continued walking through snow to the tree line.

"We should really hurry up, look," Kevin said as he pointed first to the left and the right of us. I looked to where he was pointing, great clouds billowed swirling vibrant blues and greens. Rapidly changing purples laced the green and blue hues. I gulped. I was no weather woman, and I knew practically nothing about this planet, but that seemed to mean "storm".

"Shit! We need to move! Shelter!" I exclaimed, the panic rising again. We took off running, racing to the tree line and beyond. As we ran across the icy tundra, the forest grew in size and density. Trees grew to towering heights as we raced forward, almost reaching the safety of the tree line. When we finally reach the forest, we experienced how dense it was first hand. We had to fight our way through. I winced continually as sharp branches, briar like shrubs, and thorns stabbed at any of my exposed skin.

In contrast to the frigid surroundings, I could feel warm blood dripping from the cuts caused by the rugged foliage. We trekked through the dense underbrush for what seemed like hours, though now that I think about it, probably we were hiking for only a few minutes. Who knew what could be living in this forest? Finally, the forest became less dense, and I could feel the effects of the weather. At first, it was a sprinkle of rain, but as we moved on, it became a torrential down pour. Still, we fought on until we came to a clearing. Sheer cliff faces lined the clearing preventing us from moving on. We stopped and stared at them in awe; they were so tall!

"Well, that's a letdown", Kevin announced, voicing all of our thoughts aloud. I sighed and turned to face him.

"No shit, Sherlock!" I answered, frustrated. Anna came and joined us, we created a rough triangle. I heard her utter an obscenity but pretended not to notice.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Anna asked. "We have no food, no shelter, no water, and no fricking wifi for a computer or cell phone!" she continued. All I could do was just stare at her in disbelief. My jaw dropped.

"We are stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no means to survive, and you care about the web? Oh, and about the cell phone, I highly doubt that we'd get service in another dimension, genius," I said to her angrily, she nodded and got all up in my grill.

"Well, if we had internet access we could _look up _how to survive!" she screamed. Kevin backed away; he did not want to get caught in the middle of this. We were still Jedi verses Sith, no matter how much sugar coating we put on it. Suddenly, a stick snapped loudly from the edge of the woods, behind my back. I whipped around to face it.

"Hello?" I asked, scared.

"Anyone there?" Kevin added.

"Show your ugly-ass face!" Anna called bravely, already moving into a fighting position. The snapping got closer, and closer with each passing minute. Suddenly, the brush, and trees near the entrance to the forest started to rustle violently, sounding like a colony of rattle snakes. I held my breath, and reluctantly prepared to fight. Already, the pre-battle adrenaline began to burn through my veins.

That only caused the noises to be clearer and sharper, the sights to be lucid and easily spot able. The brush rattled again. I felt my muscles tense and coil, ready to spring. Then, Alec rushed out from the forest; completely covered in foliage just like we were. He smiled sheepishly at the sight of our shocked faces. God, he is lucky I didn't just smack him for the hell of it.

"Hey guys! Did you miss me?" he asked, laughing. I finally let go of the breath I had been holding…

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading the second chapter! Sorry I couldn't get it sooner but hey, I had finals to study for and projects to finish up. However, it is summer now, and I have two 8 hour plane flights coming up so hopefully I can get some more chapters done! Thanks to my BETA Sirrana Skywalker for doing a wonderful editing and collaboration job. **

**Windows should become completely compatible with Apple Pages, it would make the world a much easier place! ;)**


End file.
